1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a buckle assembly for releasably connecting belts, straps or the like on garments, bags, shoes, bottles, etc.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of buckles which include a socket member and a plug member releasably engageable therewith, both members being fabricated from a resilient material such as synthetic resins. A typical example of such buckle is disclosed in Japaneses Utility Model Publication No. 60-24171 in which the buckle, as illustrated in FIGS. 12 and 13 of the accompanying drawings, comprises a socket or female member 100 having a pressing tab 110 overlying a chamber 120 and a hook 130, and a plug or male member 200 having a tongue 210 to be inserted into the chamber 120, the tongue 210 including a spring portion 220 for locking engagement with the hook 130. Pressing the tab 110 releases the spring portion 220 from the hook 130, in which instance, however, the spring portion 220 is held down or jammed against the inner bottom wall of the socket 100 and becomes snagged, rendering it difficult to separate the plug member 200 from the socket member 100.